lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara Bellamy
is a singer at Lost & Found Music Studios and a member of The Next Step. She is the younger sister of Giselle. Biography Before the Show Clara allegedly attended The Next Step Dance Studio from a young age, along with her older sister, Giselle, but gradually became more interested in music rather than dance."Play the Record". Wikia. Retrieved on January 16, 2016. Season 1 Having a new interest for music, Clara goes to Lost & Found and is caught singing by Parker who gives her a chance to audition. Clara accepts the invitation. Clara auditions for Lost & Found and is initially nervous during her song. After encouragement from Isaac, her performance, that is commended, improves,"Invincible." Wikia. Retrieved on July 30, 2016. landing her a spot at Lost & Found."All About the Music." Wikia. Retrieved on July 30, 2016. Clara is gathered by Hannah to perform in a song circle. She can't sing, due to her nervousness, and this is noticed, causing Hannah to console her. Clara lies that she just didn't know the song well. She is given a chance by Hannah to perform again but fails."Day After Day." Wikia. Retrieved on July 30, 2016. after being exposed.|220x220px|thumb]] Clara sings a cover of "Free Bird" at Open Stage without freezing up. Due to the multiple compliments she gets, she accidentally lets out that she wrote the song when she didn't. Her lie is noticed by Eva who promises to keep it secret. The truth eventually comes out, and when it seems to be the end of her time at Lost & Found, Eva suggests that if Clara composes an original song good enough, she can stay. She does so and stays"Freebird." Wikia. Retrieved on July 30, 2016. but is not happy about everything. She fights with Giselle and doesn't tell her about her predicament."Sunrise." Wikia. Retrieved on July 30, 2016. Clara is advised to audition for the girls' band by Eva, who thinks it would be a fresh start for Eva. She auditions but does not get in (and Eva does). This really infuriates Clara. Personality Clara has very little confidence in herself and is quite timid. She often becomes scared on-stage, affecting her performance. Physical Appearance Clara is pale, with wavy orange-red hair and blue eyes. She is very slim and short. Wardrobe Clara is often seen wearing colours such as pink and purple. Abilities Musical Singing Clara is an extremely talented singer. Songwriting Clara must be good at songwriting as she has composed a song good enough to have her be allowed to stay at the studio. Dancing Clara is not seen dancing but it is likely that she is a good dancer. Relationships Giselle Giselle is Clara's older sister. They are currently on bad terms after fighting. Eva Eva is Clara's only friend and best friend. They help each other in tough situations that they're going through."Callin' Callin' Part 1". Wikia. Retrieved on April 1, 2016. Appearances *"Play the Record" *"Invincible" *"All About the Music" *"Day After Day" *"Potent Love" *"Freebird" *"Sunrise" *"Callin' Callin' Part 1" *"Callin' Callin' Part 2" (non-speaking) Songs * "Play the Record" * "Original (Clara)" * "Free Bird" * "I Found My Voice" * "Sweet Tarts" Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Dancers Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Main Characters Category:Clara's Family Category:Featured articles Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Members